Fall of Equestria: The Foal and the Daemon
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: She is a filly that wanted a friend. He is a Greater Daemon to a War God... Through the whim of a Blood God, the two are bond as "friends" through a contract. One will get their wish, another will learn something new... But, darkness is rising. The Caribou now approach Equestria, with their dark magic and corrupt relics. Will Dinky Do convince Drax'narak to protect Equestria?


_**Chapter One**_

Drax'narak knelt before the very throne his kin coveted above all others, a place where he has offered countless skulls over the eons in tribute to his Lord and Master. A place where it would be an honor to just be within its shadow, before the very Daemon God that willed his existence into the immaterium. However, this would not be a time of honor, nor to bask within the glory that is the Skull Throne. It is a time for shame, disgrace, and where punishment must be brought before this once powerful general within the Blood God's armies.

"Drax'narak, for eons you have served our Lord with unwavering loyalty. However, despite this, he has grown tired of your constant failures within our Lord's plans to bathe the materium in its own blood." Another Bloodthirster announced, Drax'narak looking around at those that have gathered to witness his punishment. "You understand why he has willed you to be here, correct?"

"I… Understand." Drax'narak answered, unable to look up to the ever-blazing features that were the Blood God's face. He could not deny the failures lately, where he had been defeated time and time again by these new 'Primaris Marines' and the Lord Commander. The warriors under his command stood no chance against this sudden fervor by the Imperium. "I submit myself to his decision."

"Honorable, this is commendable and our Lord will take this into account." The opposing Bloodthirster commented, before all but Drax'narak looked to the Blood God, who simply leaned into his throne of countless skulls.

The Blood God's fiery gaze simply lingered upon those below him, an uninterested look upon his features. Slowly, Khorne's right hand raised up and was held up with the palm open upward. Seconds later, a note that could only belong to one of the mortal races appeared within fiery flames. A sadistic grin soon crested the Blood God's features, as he had the note descend to the Bloodthirster acting as his voice.

The Bloodthirster carefully took the note, taking great care to not damage it, since it had given the Blood God great amusement. His blazing eyes quickly scanned what had been written, fanged maw turning into a grin of the Bloodthirster's own. "A most agreeable punishment, my Lord… Deserving, indeed." This caused Drax'narak to look up, curious as to what will become his fate. "Here, _brother_ have a look and see what it is our Lord has planned for you… And thank him, for this mercy."

Drax'narak quickly took the note, when his kin presented it, his own fiery gaze reading it… Blackened features falling, scarlet wings opening wide in disapproval. "No! My Lord, I urge you to reconsider!" He looked up to the God of War, fiery eyes wide in sheer terror. "I would accept my existence ceasing to exist, over doing something so demeaning! I beg of you, reconsider this judgement!"

The Blood God's features soon fell to its unamused appearance once more, before waving his left hand dismissively. This was the speaker's turn to speak for him, once more. "Enough, Drax'narak. Our Lord's decision is final, and he will not reconsider your punishment." Another Bloodthirster walked up, presenting Drax'narak with his hell-forged great axe, allowing the accused to take it in claw. "You shall complete this contract, until our Lord deems your earlier failures repaid, or you cease to exist."

The blackened Bloodthirster looked to his kin, in disbelief, hoping that one would speak up in his defense against such an appalling duty… But, he was only met with sadistic grins and pleased eyes, Drax'narak lowering his scarlet horned head in submission. "I… Accept our Lord's decision, and will see the contract through." His claws gripped the greataxe tightly, displeased with this.

But, who was he to deny the will of the Blood God? To deny the one that brought him into existence, and favored Drax'narak's many campaigns with victory, blood, and skulls of worthy foes? To do so would be foolish, and he refused to end up like Skarbrand… He was still a General within the Blood God's army, and his warborne mind told him to submit and bite back the pride. Now is not the time, to contend this decree.

Khorne silently lifted his right hand up, causing a portal to appear behind Drax'narak, said Bloodthirster standing upon his cloven hooves and stare into its twisting abyss. "Then go, Drax'narak… And do not return, until the terms are met." The Speaker ordered.

Drax'narak gripped his greataxe, before marching forward… Head held high, refusing to make himself look like some Lesser Daemon or Mortal. He was still a Bloodthrister, a Greater Daemon of Khorne… He will accept this decision, as such.

 **-Just Outside of Ponyville-**

The cold night breeze swayed long grass back and forth, gently caressing their forms like a gentle stream of water making its way down the mountain side. It was a quiet night, one where all of Equestria slumbered beneath Luna's moon, enjoying their ever-joyful dreams. It is a time of peace, prosperity, and safety; within the Equine Kingdom, ensured by the Royal Families of Equestria and their dutiful Royal Guards. A time when all are happy, and enjoying their lives…

All but one.

Dinky Do, a light purple hued unicorn filly with golden blonde hair, daughter of the notorious mailmare Ditzy Do, or commonly referred to as "Derpy". She currently made her way through a meadow just outside of Ponyville, having snuck out of her home for a personal mission of sorts… One that promised her the only thing the filly has ever wanted.

For the longest time, she has wanted a friend to call her's, someone that would listen to her and play with the filly. However, with how her mother was and the filly's own difficulty understanding certain things, such a goal has been out of her reach. Of course, other foals played with her at school, but they only did so because of the ever loving Cheerilee was constantly watching, and would scold them for excluding Dinky from the fun. Once school was over, though, they simply teased, bullied, and often excluded; said unicorn. It broke her heart, Ditzy trying her best to try and make Dinky feel better… Her mother was always the loving one, and thanked Celestia that she was blessed in such a way, but still yearned for a friend.

One day, she found a strange book with some rune carved in its front, just laying upon her bed. Within were red letters, that smelt of iron, and were of a language she was not familiar with, not even the Princess had ever seen such when Dinky asked and showed the drawing of one. After some time, she began to understand the words, finding some of them funny and unheard of, then came across something interesting. She understood that it was a form of communing with magical beings, Equestria having the same type of spells to communicate with constructs or elementals, so she figured that giving it a try would not hurt.

Nearly instantly, after sending the first letter, she received a reply from whoever sent the book to her. Dinky noticed the same red letters written upon the note, making her smile about them knowing her plight and offered sympathy. For the past three weeks, she has been communing with whoever sent the book and notes, learning more and more about what it is she was reading and giggling when her new pen-pal mentioned the antics of his servants. One day, they offered her a deal… To form a contract with one of their servants, to watch over them until they had finish paying for failing them, offering her a friend.

Dinky sent a note accepting their offer nearly instantly, her little body jumping with glee at the thought of finally getting a friend. When they replied, the note told her to find a place out of sight and open. There, she was to create the same symbol that was carved into the book's cover, to complete the contract. This is why she is out at night, to find the perfect location and to draw the rune… Blinded by the idea of getting what she's always wanted.

"Here should be good." She muttered, looking around the open meadow, then glancing back to notice that Ponyville was still visible, but far enough away that not pony would see what she is doing.

With a nod, she focused her magic into the focal point of her horn, putting all she had into said attempt. Magic was easy to any unicorn, many foals being naturally gifted with simple spells, but Dinky still struggled with every day ones, such as levitation. But, the determination of her wish being granted pushed said filly beyond her limits, causing a lime green aura to appear followed by a matching beam of energy. She drew the same X-like rune that was on her book's cover, being careful not to mess up the different lines or the strange spiked shapes… Taking in every detail, until it was finally finished.

"There!" She squeaked, smiling at the rune that had been burned into the grassy meadow, and nodded while pulling out a parchment. "Better let Khory know I'm done." Dinky snickered, having accidently called her pen-pal that once, and he said it was a rather amusing nickname, not minding it in the least.

Once the letter was finished, she quickly levitated it up carefully, her magical hold trembling some, before focusing all she could on its destination. Within seconds, the note vanished in a burst of flames, smoke soaring skywards and disappearing into the night sky. A smile appeared her upon the filly's muzzle, her tail swishing back and forth, waiting for her pen-pal's reply.

She didn't' have to wait long.

The note appeared within a matching burst of flames, Dinky quickly catching it within her magical hold and opened it… Seeing the words "BACK UP!" written in those red letters, she quickly jumped back just before a reddish rift appeared right over the rune!

Dinky's eyes were filled with wonder, seeing all the different colors twisting and swirling within the rift, wondering where it could possibly lead to. Though, when it turned a scarlet color, and a looming shadow appeared within it, said filly crouched down and backed up... Whatever was coming, stood tall as a Hydra!

A black cloven hoof stepped out of the portal first, leading up to matching black skin and bronze armor. His features were bestial, maw of razor sharp fangs protruding from his muzzle, as four scarlet horns curved out like a headdress of sorts. In their right hand, the massive creature grasped a two-handed jagged cleaver, spined scarlet wings opening up some before hugging themselves upon the giant's back… Fiery gaze scanning the area around him, before noticing Dinky cowering before him.

"Are you the one called 'Dinky'?" He asked, voice like thunder.

She squeaked, not expecting this intimdating creature to know her name, before rapidly nodding. "Y-Yes, s-si-sir." The filly's voice trembled in fear, even as the massive creature knelt before her, cleaver head slamming on to the ground.

"I am Drax'narak, Bloodthirster of the Blood God, Khorne. One of his eternal Generals and bringers of War. You have made a contract with my Lord, and he has sent me to fulfill it until he deems otherwise, or I cease to exist. I have come to be your…"

The giant's features contorted in disgust, as if the next word filled him with utter disgust and hatred. He obviously did not like what is about to be said, this one word making him utterly sick and did not seem too keen on its use. One could see the struggle that his blackened lips attempted, just trying to voice the alien word.

"F-Frie-Friend."


End file.
